Do Want
by fembuck
Summary: There's only one thing in the world that could distract Myka from Twizzlers and that's H.G.  Myka/H.G., pre-femslash


**Title:** Do Want

**Author:** Janine

**Fandom:** Warehouse 13

**Pairing:** Myka/H.G., Twizzler

**Rating:** PG

**Disclaimer:** I don't own them.

**Summary:** There's only one thing in the world that could distract Myka from Twizzlers and that's H.G.

xxx

Myka popped two pieces of whole-wheat bread into the toaster and depressed the timer, then blew a strand of hair out of her face before she leaned against the counter and began to lazily scan the kitchen with her eyes while waiting for her toast to become perfectly browned.

After confirming that the gleaming double wall oven was up to its usual standard of gleam, Myka's eyes drifted to the island. Carelessly, her eyes roamed over boxes of cereal, day old newspapers, napkins, pens and the usual clutter that accumulated to quickly for Leena to keep up with, until finally her eyes landed on a container of Twizzlers.

Myka's heart leapt.

_Twizzlers_, she thought longingly, _sweet, sweet Twizzlers_. But it was first thing in the morning and she really couldn't justify to herself having a Twizzler before eating a proper breakfast.

She wanted one though, she wanted one really badly, and after turning her head from side to side to make sure that the coast was clear, Myka crept towards the island, opened the container of Twizzlers and quickly spirited one away.

Smiling at having successfully completed her task, Myka leaned against the counter again and lifted the Twizzler up, her eyes already closing in anticipation of the first sweet taste of the red candy stick. But, just as she was about to place the sweet morsel in her mouth, Myka heard splashing and looked towards the back door to the kitchen, her brows scrunching together in confusion.

Clearly somebody was in the pool, but at 6:30 in the morning on a Saturday, Myka had no idea who it could be. Pete wouldn't be up for at least another hour and half when the cartoons started. Claudia wouldn't stumble down the stairs with messy hair and blurry eyes until close to noon. Leena and Artie usually didn't surface and start milling around until close to 9 on weekends, and she was already in the kitchen, which meant that it had to be … H.G.

Myka breathed in deeply as the thought came to her and instinctively she took a step forward, the mere thought of H.G. threatening to draw her to the raven-haired beauty's side. However, before she made it further than the island, Myka bit down on her lip and made herself stop walking.

She was _not_ going to go to the back door in the hopes that she could see H.G. in a swim suit.

She was _not_.

She was a grown woman not a horny high-schooler.

Yes, it had been a while … longer that a while actually, but that didn't mean that it was okay to ogle one of the greatest science fiction writers of all time.

She wouldn't perv on H.G. No matter how tempting the thought was she wouldn't. She wouldn't …

Myka thoughts were disrupted as her eyes picked up a movement from beyond the sliding doors. Attracted by the movement, Myka automatically turned to the left to investigate as her hand lifted to bring her Twizzler stick to her lips.

As Myka gazed out the back door, H.G.'s form appeared beyond the glass. H.G.'s head was tilted as she walked, her fingers running through her hair, combing the darks strands of her hair off of her face as she walked towards the backdoor. Her whole body glistened with droplets of water, and Myka knew that it was her _whole _body because she could see _all_ of H.G. Every pale, toned, nude sparkling inch of her was on sunlit display.

Myka's mouth opened automatically and the Twizzler she was holding bumped again her upper lip before Myka was able to direct it into her mouth. Sucking on the tip of it distractedly, Myka watched as H.G. picked up a towel and began to dry her wet, glistening, sparking, moist, toned, beautiful, perfect, scrumptious body … and then, far too soon, H.G. wrapped the towel around her, hiding her perfection from Myka's gaze, and she moved towards the backdoor and entered the kitchen, smiling as she greeted Myka.

"Darling, what is that _thing_ dangling from your mouth?" H.G. asked as she came to a stop in front of Myka, her features twisting into a cutely dubious expression as she leaned slightly towards Myka, visually inspecting the Twizzler. "I took note of those Twiz-things, but it never occurred to me that they were for consumption. What are they made of?"

"Better not to think about it really," Myka murmured before smiling around the end of the Twizzler.

"I see," H.G. said smiling. "And what do they taste like?" she asked a second later, making a face again as if she couldn't imagine it tasting like anything she wanted to have in her mouth.

"There's really only one way to find out," Myka said smiling as her eyes drifted over to the container of Twizzlers on the island.

"To right," H.G. agreed.

And then to Myka's surprise, H.G. reached out for her and wrapped her fingers around Myka's wrist. She used her hold on Myka's wrist to lower Myka's hand, which drew the end of the Twizzler out of Myka's mouth until it was at the perfect height for H.G. to comfortably lean forward and take it into her mouth.

Myka's eyes widened and her lips parted breathlessly as she H.G. took the end of the Twizzler into her mouth. H.G.'s eyes lifted to meet Myka's, and when their eyes locked, a warm tingle ran through Myka's body, and for a few seconds she stopped breathing.

A glint came into H.G.'s eyes as she watched Myka, and still holding Myka's gaze, H.G neatly bit off the end of the Twizzler before she allowed the candy stick to slip enticingly from between her lips.

"Well?" Myka asked in a slightly raspy voice. "What do you think?"

"It's … interesting," H.G. responded after sampling the bite of Twizzler. "I couldn't begin to guess what food group it falls into, but I'm going to trust that your own consumption of it means that it's mostly edible. I can, however, say for certain that I would not have been in danger of serving them at a dinner party."

"Most people lose their taste for them after the age of 10, but they're an addiction I just haven't been able to kick," Myka confessed, blushing slightly as she looked over at H.G.

"Well, I don't think it's harming anyone," H.G. commented with a smile before she reached out to pick up an apple which she blew on and then buffed on her towel. "And for the record, though it may be a strange looking food … you looked very fetching with it in your mouth," H.G. related with a smile, winking at Myka before she turned on her heel and headed towards the stairs. "Oh, and darling," H.G. called over her shoulder.

"Yeah?" Myka asked, straightening up and blinking as H.G. turning to address forced her to remove her eyes from H.G.'s glorious ass, which was just barely covered by the towel wrapped around her body.

"Your toast is ready," H.G. ready drawled, a smile spreading across her lips as she looked at over at the toaster.

Myka glanced over at the toaster and saw that indeed her toast was ready.

Myka lifted the Twizzler up to her lips.

"Oh. I don't know what could have distracted me," she murmured, drawing her eyes back over to H.G.

"Something spectacularly interesting and breathtaking no doubt," H.G. responded, smiling smugly before her expression turned thoughtful. "You know Myka, one of these mornings you really should join me for a swim."

"I don't have a suit," Myka responded immediately.

"Neither do I darling, but I don't let that stop me," H.G. responded, laughing in that light, airy way of hers that always made Myka shiver.

Myka gaped at H.G. and H.G. smiled widely before murmuring, "Adieu," and starting up the stairs.

Myka watched H.G. go, and when she disappeared from sight she sucked her Twizzler back into her mouth and smiled around it for a second before she moved to retrieve her toast.

She didn't have quite the exhibitionist streak as H.G., but if she could convince H.G. to take a midnight swim, Myka thought that she might just take H.G. up on that offer.

The End


End file.
